


The guardians tale

by Adsol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Backrubs, Badass, Belly Rubs, Best Friends, Character Turned Into Vampire, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Confidence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Demons, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Epic Bromance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Foot Massage, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gods, Haku is a good boyfriend, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kitsune, Light Dom/sub, Loyalty, Magic, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Sex, Master/Pet, Mythology References, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Play Fighting, Protective Boyfriend, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Spanking, Swordfighting, Tournaments, Training, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Vampires, Youkai, Yuki Onna, happy relationship, head patting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: Originally Haku Shindome lived as a regular high school kid he did his homework had average grades you know that kind of thing till one day he has an unfortunate run in with a Demon that nearly kills him only for Haku to realise he holds what is known to the supernatural as a Shifter a weapon of unknown potential and power now let us see as he uses his newfound power to defend both the supernatural and the natural, try to live as ordinary a teenage life as possible, win over the heart of the girl of his dreams all the while trying to uncover why he was born with the power he was.





	1. Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

**Monday afternoon**

I picked up my bag to leave school as the our Sensei said "remember assignments are due next Tuesday" we all acknowledged that as I put my headphones on and blocked out everyone else  **(Author's note- he listens to Bon Jovi mostly)** as I walked everyone chatted and talked while I tried to get home  **Mom's gonna be home late tonight ah well I've got Yuzuru with me so it's not so bad** while walking I felt an ominous presence although I chose to pay it no heed.

While I walked back home I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched so in order to confirm my suspicions I took my headphones off and asked "is somebody there" I got no response so I darted my eyes about to try and find out if I was just being paranoid till *slam* I got hit by someone causing me to go flying into the wall I tried to pick myself up as I said "damn" I noticed a little blood as a massive creature came up saying "time to die little man" I leapt out of the way only for him to grab my leg as I got dragged back  **damn am I going to die here I can't go who will look after Yuzuru and who'll tell Mom I can't go not yet** I suddenly felt a chilling presence as I saw the world around me stop.

As the world stopped I saw a figure appear that had a blinding light around it as I heard it ask in a masculine voice "tell me do you want to die" I said "no I want to protect my loved ones for as long as I can" it said "them scream it to the world" I cried out "I WANNA LIVE" it said "very well then sing with me" I felt the power flow into me as I got up:

_I the tyrant of the sea shall reign over the land and in time the sky as all who resist me fall to my all might power_

I felt a sensation in my hand as I said **_Flood the land Njörðr_** I then summoned a sword in my hand as I swung it the sword itself had an icy blue blade and a pale white hilt and pommel with multiple engravings on I then said "I don't know what's going on but I'm not about to die without a fight" I then charged at the monster before me.

* * *

As I charged I slashed at it's arm as it blocked me only to then try and crush me _**Flooding Grip**_  I made a hand out of water as it did the gesture of a punch at it as I slashed again at its leg  **I'm getting nowhere with this** I tried to cut into my foe although they kept on laughing till I heard somebody say **_Rift_** __I saw it get sucked into a portal as I fell down due to exhaustion although a girl said "your not hurt are you" I looked on to feel my head lay on her lap as she looked down at me while the world turned black **at least it can't hurt Mom or Yuzuru.**

 


	2. Introduction to the supernatural

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

**The day after**

I opened my eyes to see I was in my room as I looked about a little  **was that fight just a dream** I then felt an extra weight in my bed as I looked over  **did Yukki sneak into my bed over night ah that rotten cat** I then realised that it was actually a girl who was with me in my bed wait what I'm meant to be the only one here  **who is she nevermind that why is she here** the girl then turned over as I took a look at her she had emerald green hair with a soft looking complexion  **wait a minute is she** at that moment I realised not only was she naked but worse yet she was waking up.

As she woke up I fell out of bed as she said "huh oh morning Shindome" her eyelids fluttered as they exposed her beautiful sapphire blue eyes as I asked "who the heck are you" she after wrapping my bedsheets around herself said "I'm the one who saved you last night" as she stood up she stuck her tounge out after saying "I'm Layla Nosarca"  **what the hell is going on** she then said "if you want I can explain everything to you later for now though" my door opened as my Mom came in saying "Haku it's time for" she looked at Layla as she then looked at me saying "I'll give you two some privacy" the door then shut as Layla laughed.

After getting myself ready for school I left as Yuzuru said "bye big Bro" I said "see ya Yuzuru" I walked out only to then be accompanied by Layla as she said "hey" I kept waking as she tried to get my attention only then saying "I'm in your class as of today"  **oh come on this isn't happening right** I held my head down wispering "did I insult a gypsy or am I just cursed" Layla laughed her ass off as she walked with me  **still nobody can deny she is pretty** as I walked Layla tried to make multiple attempts at a conversation with me although I brushed her off.

* * *

**End of the day**

With class now out of the way I decided to follow Layla in order to get at least an explanation on what happened  **where the heck are we going though** after walking for a bit we arrived at an small building that read on the sign _Oasis_ I then asked "Nosarca-san what is this place" she said "somewhere important" we then went thought the door as the inside looked like that of a five star hotel in stark contrast to the run down and decrepit look it has on the outside she said "this is Oasis a safehouse of sorts for us supernatural beings" we walked in further as I got a look from a number of the residents.

After reaching the top floor via the elevator she said "now about that explanation" I sat down on a sofa as she said "the thing that attacked you last night as a Demon a vardaka class one to be exact"  **eh** she went on to say "and as of for the sword you summoned it's what's known as a Shifter a weapon of incredible power" I said "after last night I can't help but believe you although something's bothering me" she nodded as I asked "how are so well versed in this" she let out a set of bat like wings that casted a shadow on the floor as she said "because I'm a Demon myself that's how a Nemthoid class" she retracted her wings as a number of others came in.

As others came in she said "ah Shindome allow me to introduce you to some friends of mine" she held her hand out saying "meet Vincent, Alistair, Mizurio and Chihiro"  **wait I've seen these guys at school** Vincent came forward as if to examine me, Vincent was a boy who stood much taller than most boys our age so much so he looked older then me along with that he had spiky black hair that was held by a red headband with a white zigzag pattern on to top it off his facial expression as per usual looked as if he was ready to throw himself in front of a train he then sniffed saying "he seems ok" he walked back while keeping his head down as Layla said "he's a Werewolf" I nodded while just trying to go along with it.

* * *

After Vincent got back Alistair a boy who had golden blonde hair and teal green eyes stood saying "it's a pleasure to meet you Shindome" he did a respectful bow as Mizurio stayed quiet while Chihiro said "heya" she ran up and pulled me in for a tight hug as she said "it's so good to meet you" I would have been suffocated were it not for the fact that Vincent pulled her away as I said sarcastically "well I totally didn't see this coming the whole Paranormal activity club being supernatural beings" Layla then sat down in front of me.

As she sat she said "Shindome we want you to join us in the Paranormal activity club and help defend the town from other supernatural threats" I while clenching my fist said "I've only know about the supernatural for a day and I know I've got no control over my power but if it can be of some use then I'll help however I can" she clapped her hands saying "marvelous now then Vincent if you would" Vincent stamped my hand as Layla told me "that not only shows your one of us but also helps you get around town via supernatural means" after Vincent took his stamp away it showed a tattoo of a raven grabing a sword in it's talons the others left as Layla said "sorry about embarrassing you this morning" I got up as I said "then allow me to apologize for being so rude earlier it was completely uncalled for" she nodded as we left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Haku Shindome  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 20th April  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Height- 6'2 or 197cm  
> Weight- 66 kg or 145 lbs  
> Hair colour- Snow white  
> Eye colour- Light blue  
> Shifter- Njörðr  
> Fun facts- He is skilled at cooking, he has a lot of skill at video games, people say his hair is his charm point, he does not handle warm weather very well, he has motion sickness, his favourite food is mint chocolate chip ice cream and he has a good relationship with his sister.


	3. First hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never did explain the different classes of Demon's last chapter so I'll do it now:  
> Nemthoid class- They're High Class Demon's usually ones that own a mass amount of territory. They also look near indistinguishable from human's albeit with the exception of their wings and horns when they want to show them and to top it off they have a massive amount of magical power  
> Ocoluriod class- They're Middle Class Demon's that are the equivalent of civilians having average appearance's and average amounts of magical power. The most identifying trait about them is that unlike Nemthoid's they can't hide their wings or horns naturally and usually have to do so through magical means.  
> Vardaka class- They're the lowest Class Demon's that have much more monsterous appearances and are completely unable to hide in a human form as well as that they tend to have a immense amount of anger that makes them act more like animals most of the time.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

**The night after**

After being introduced to the Club it was already decided that I should go out for a patrol in order to demonstrate how they work  **here's hoping I don't die either that or Vincent will kill me** I stood ready as Alistair said "tonight we're hunting a witch and a Vampire that seemed to have formed and alliance of sorts" something about that sentence left Vincent angered as I stepped back till he took a deep breath and said "I'm ok" he resumed his downtrodden expression as all of us went into the warehouse they'd set up shop in.

As I entered the warehouse Vincent said "Shindome for now just sit back and watch the fighting" Alistair said "I hate to say it but it might be best" I nodded as Layla said "I'll protect you Shindome" she rubbed her cheek against me causing a lot of uncomfortableness until Vincent sniffed about saying "they're here" he drew Scharlach Frau his pistol from behind his jacket as the Vampire we were looking for tried to grab Vincent only for him to slam her into the floor with his hand  **good God he's strong** as the witch tried firing a magical blast at him he shot with his pistol as she cried out "how the hell did that pistol hurt me" Vincent held it by his head saying "Scharlach Frau it's chamber has been blessed by the gospel of John while the bullets themselves are made from melted down crosses and blessed by the gospel of Mark so in other words if your not an Angel this thing can and will hurt you" she tried firing more magical blasts as Layla cut them off with a series of rifts and Chihiro dualed with the Vampire using a series of daggers while Alistair said "Vince get down" Vincent ducked as Alistair said **_Aries Smasher_** after performing a set of hand signs he made a gigantic bull appear that rammed them after Layla said "he's a magic user you see and that was one of his summoning spells" Alistair then manifested a broadsword as I said "you guys are incredible" at that moment all our foes were killed off.

After we finished up Vincent said "I don't smell anyone else" as he left Alistair said "that went pretty well" he left as well while Layla stood with me saying "that wasn't to much was it" I said "no it's not I'm just hoping I can catch up somehow" she said "you'll get there Shindome" she then pulled me into her breast as she buried me in them saying "it'll all be fine" I flailed my arms about as Alistair pulled me out saying "Layla you know that's not vert lady like you" she gigled while walking away as Alistair said "sorry about that she's a bit of a devious one" I said "no kidding" I then left with the others as Chihiro hummed away.

* * *

**Back at Haku's house**

I stood with Layla in my room as she said "so are you certain that you want to help us" I said "of course I do Nosarca-san" I opened up my homework saying "but still this won't finish itself" I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she said "I have a good idea of how to distract you" I managed to break free saying "you little demoness" she gigled saying "that's me" I wanted to get mad at her but in the end we both simply laughed and laughed all throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Layla Nosarca  
> Age- 16 (in human years)  
> Birthday- 12th April  
> Gender- Female  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 65kg or 143lbs  
> Hair colour- Emerald green  
> Eye colour- Sapphire blue  
> Shifter- None  
> Fun facts- She can play the violin, she claims her charm point is her eyes, she tends to twirl her hair around her finger whenever she's anxious, her favourite animal is dog's, she really wants a little sister (she has a older brother), her favourite food is a human's soul (that's her idea of a joke it's actually cheesecake) and her favourite type of boy is the heroic kind that would sweep her off her feet.


	4. The victim

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

**Two week's later**

After going on the hunt the other week things have been going fairly well as I've gained a bit more training in both swordsmanship and hand to hand combat so that I can be of more use to the group and I've grown slightly closer to the others  **you know once you get past her devious demeanor Layla is actually a really nice girl** however I had a different concern right now as a bunch of third years were picking on a first year so I stepped in as Vincent said "Shindome are you sure" I said "dude you can throw a man through a wall with nothing but your pinky are these guys really gonna be a threat" he smirked lightly as me and him went to go handle the bullys.

As the bullys mercilessly beat the first year I said "hey what's going on" they said "he's our friend see and he was about to give us all his cash" he grabbed the kid in question as I said "hey Vincent did you hear something because I'm pretty sure a piece of shit can't talk" he said "nah it sounded more like a soon to be ghost" the bullys got enraged and tried to grab us so I delivered a kick to the main guys stomach while Vincent went for a punch to his jaw he then grabbed another dude and threw him at me saying "special delivery" I said after delivering a kick "return to sender" at that stage another guy came up as he said "little" I cut him off by shoulder barging into his chest causing the other bullies to go running as I said "leave this kid alone or we'll be back" Vincent said "I've gotta go to class see ya" he waved as he walked off while I went up to the other boy.

As I aproached the other boy he sat there looking heavily freighted as I held my hand out saying "it's alright" he took a hold saying "ththth thanks" as he stood up he wiped away a bit of dirt as I asked "what's your name dude" he said "it's Gin Hanamura" I walked with him as I said "let's get you to the nurses office Hanamura-kun" as we walked he said "why'd you stand up for me you don't even know me" I said "I don't need to know somebody just to help them out" I had my usual smile on my face as I said "I'm Haku Shindome by the way" he nodded as I took him to the nurses office.

* * *

**End of school**

As I got to the club room Layla said "I heard about this morning" I said "I'm not apologising if that's what your after" I folded my arms as she said "no actually I think it was pretty brave of you and Vincent to do it" she crawled over her desk as she said "I can give the hero his reward" she unbuttoned her shirt a little as I said "nice try demoness" I poked her on the forehead as she said "meanie" me and her laughed a bit as she said "honestly teasing you is so much fun" I after laughing said "and your so adorable when you fail at it" she pouted as I laughed more at her I then said "I don't know how you do it Nosarca-san but you manage to make me laugh even when I shouldn't" she smiled gently as the others walked in.

As they came in Alistair said "Shindome we've got a problem" I said "huh" he replied with "it would seem that boy you and Vince rescued this morning is having a bit of trouble" I panicked a little as Chihiro said "sadly some vampires have taken an interest in him"  **ah fucking hell** I said "well let's go kill them then" Vincent said "sadly we can't" everyone sighed as Layla said "as part of the treaty between all races we can't attack them unless they attack first" Alistair said "hell we're lucky we got away with killing that Vampire and Witch the other week"  **this is a joke right** I sat down as I said "alright I'll play the game that they want me to" I put my arms around the back of my neck as I sat there waiting.

After a few hours everyone but Layla had left the room as I said to her "so how will we know he's been attacked" Layla held three fingers up as she pulled them down individually once she held them all down Chihiro came running in saying "guys the vampires are making their move"  **how the fuck did she know** I then followed Chihiro and Layla as I said "and to think I thought the most I'd have to deal with tonight is Yuzuru wanting to play" Layla said "she's so cute" I told her "she seems to love you" she had a smile as did I while we kept on running.

* * *

Eventually we found Gin waking home as I said "alright Chihiro your the resident Vampire here so how can we tell if their coming" she closed her eyes and then reopened them as her formerly brown eyes turned scarlet while she began searching she said "two on the left and three on the right" Vincent sniffed about as he nodded to confirm it **_Flood the World Njörðr_** I held my sword as I asked "Alistair can you set up a few noise cancelling charms" he nodded as he began casting them till Chihiro said "they're here" I ran out as Alistair generated a longsword for himself and Vincent drew Scharlach Frau **Mizurio had better get involved.**

As we got around Gin he said "Shindome-senpai what's going on" I held Njörðr as I said "Hanamura-kun I'm going to need you to stay down" he had a scared expression as a bunch of Vampires said "shit he got to it first" the one who was clearly the leader came out and said "the new guy seems to be a decent meal" he licked his lips as I jokingly said "hate to break it to you buddy but my blood's got so a high blood sugar level you'd likely get diabetes" he laughed saying "oh so he's a funny one this just got interesting" he let loose his fangs as Gin backed to the floor while the others helped me out I started off by slashing one of the grunts while unleashing a small wave of water to deal with the rest Vincent then tackled a large muscular vampire while letting out an animalistic roar I then dualed with the leader as he let out claw like fingernails creating sparks as it dualed with Njörðr  **this guy he's moving as if he's done this so many times and yet I feel as if he's holding back.**

As we separated I asked "I never got your name" I blocked his hit as he tried to slice me while saying "it's Draven" I got back as I said "and I'm Haku Shindome" I leapt back as he tried to kick me back while Gin asked "will somebody please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" he panted as I said "Hanamura-kun it's a long story" I blocked Draven as he tried to cut my side while Gin said "why why are you all fighting for me I'm just worthless" he held his head down as he said "my whole life I've been worthless in the eyes of everyone so why why are you fighting for me" Vincent said "you don't need to feel this way" he got besides him saying "if you want to be worth something in your eyes then take a stand and fight like it's all you've got" Gin looked as if he'd been inspired as he stood up until time stopped  **wait this is just like how it was for me** as everyone else stopped me and Gin were the only ones who could move about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Vincent Roberts  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 12th August  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Height- 6'7 or 200cm  
> Weight- 89kg or 198lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Violet  
> Shifter- None  
> Fun facts- He sleeps for 5 hours of the day, despite his napping he always gets high marks on his tests (he usually ends up in 3rd or 5th place), he has many female admirer's due to his strong and silent type attitude, he's very good at sports, he is stated to be very good with his hands (by who I doubt we'll ever find out), his favourite type of girl is the kind you can feel at ease around, his favourite food is pasta bake and he is highly skilled in the kitchen.


	5. Awakening

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

As Gin looked about he asked "what's going on" I said "Hanamura-kun there's a great power inside you" I held out Njörðr and explained what I knew about Shifter's as he said "so this power is something I" at that moment an almighty voice said "yes young one I am a part of you" Gin got a bit of a shock as the voice said "tell me do you want to be a weakling forever" Gin after falling to the floor said "I'm not worthy of being strong" he looked as if he could cry as I said "Hanamura-kun it's ok" I held out my hand as I said "the thing is I'm not as tough as everyone thinks" he took a hold of my hand as I said "but I know that if I give up everyone I love will suffer and die" he said "my Mom she's always been there for me growing up even though she's always working herself to the bone I always wanted to support her" he with a voice now ignited by confidence said "I don't want her to suffer" at that moment I heard a click sound from him as he chanted with the voice:

_I the warrior of the day shall bring all who harm innocents to justice and provide the protection I never got myself_

**_Bring war Vidar_** at that moment his hands became covered by a set of silver gauntlets that stopped just by the middle of his forearms with dark green gems in the center of them he asked "is this my Shifter" it declared "yes I am your power to use and yours alone"  **wait how can his talk but mine can't** at that moment his Shifter said "it's because something's sealed yours" I looked at Njörðr as I said "how can I unseal it" Vidar said "that is something I can't answer young man for now though" time resumed as Draven looked confused.

As he looked at us he asked "what the heck happened" Gin then stood with Vidar around his hands as Layla said "this whole time he had a Shifter inside of him" Vincent and the others looked on as did Draven and his fellow Vampires as Gin said "so shall we get to work Shindome-senpai" I held Njörðr in position as I said "yeah" Draven's smile only got bigger as he said "I'll take you both on then" me and Gin charged at Draven as Gin went for a solid punch to the side while I tried a slash only for Draven to block my sword with his claws and Gin's punch with his hand **_Flooding Grip_** I let Draven get grabbed as I said "NOW" Gin delivered another punch as he said "that felt harder than the last" Vidar then said "that's because you can boost your physical abilities thank to me" Gin then got his fist up as Draven said "that was a good hit" his eyes turned crimson as he said "but I can do better" I noticed that his smirk had gotten a lot bigger as he retracted his claws.

* * *

As his smirk got bigger he asked "Haku was it tell me what kind of creature are you" I said "Human" he chuckled saying "the last Human who ever gave me this much of a struggle was Albert Hall"  **wait that surname of Hall that's the same as Alistair** he said "Albert was one of the only Human's who gave me a true challenge" he charged as he grabbed my neck saying "but you seem to be a close second" as he tightened his grip I said **_Aquatic Grave_** I surrounded his face with water as it nearly drowned him until he escaped saying "damn" I told him "it pains me to do such a dirty trick but it's better then being choked to death" he got up saying "dude I'm a Vampire dirty tricks are our thing" I chuckled as he got up.

Once he was up I said "why did you guys target Gin in the first place" he said to me "because my group needed blood that's why" he licked his lips as Gin said "mines no good believe me" Gin held his head down as I said "Chihiro how do you get your blood" she said after getting besides me "I receive blood packs there not that bad really" Draven said to us "that's too easy though being handed blood" I told him "but wouldn't it be easier then fighting for it" I pointed to his allies as I said "you don't strike me as the type of guy who abandons his allies so why don't you make it easier for them at least" he stood and thought as he said "I'll talk with them about it" he clicked his fingers as he said "for the record I could have killed you" I chuckled saying "let's have a rematch one day" he nodded as he left with Gin collapsing to his knees as Layla said **_Transport Rift_** she made a portal as she said "it'll take us to Oasis" I nodded as we all jumped through the portal.

**Back at Oasis**

After giving Gin some medical attention we found that fortunately he wasn't crippled just heavily exhausted as well as that we gave him an explanation that he so dearly needed as I said "I know it's a lot to take in" he said "no kidding" he looked at his hand as he asked "hey Vidar are you there" it declared "yes I am" he got a little bit of a shock as Gin said "I was just checking I didn't mean to bother you" he held his hand down as I asked Layla "what do we do now" she said "normally I'd have Chihiro wipe his memories but his power seems as if it'd be of great help" I then did the basic thing and asked "Hanamura-kun how would you like to join us" he had a surprised look on his face as he said "those creatures we fought are there other ones who would harm people" I nodded as he said "then I can't just sit back and do nothing not while I've got the power to make a difference" I held out my hand saying "well then welcome to the club" Vincent did the whole stamping thing while the rest of us went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Chihiro Fugashi  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 17th January  
> Gender- Female  
> Blood type- O negative  
> Height- 5'9 or 157cm  
> Weight- 72kg or 160lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Hazel (red when her powers are active)  
> Shifter- None  
> Fun facts- She is well versed in most supernatural beings physiology, she and Vincent get along fairly well (Layla teases her about having feelings for him), she goes clothes shopping a lot, there is a fairly large fanbase of boys who have a crush on her, she only drinks blood out of necessity, her favourite food is raspberries and her favourite type of guy is the strong yet gentle kind.


	6. Test of metal

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

**Three months later**

After our battle with Draven things had calmed down around town  a fair bit with his Vampire group now receiving blood packs although Draven himself claims he'll still go out and hunt for blood himself which isn't so bad  **better to have one Vampire turning the town into a feeding ground then a whole group of them and he told me he'd leave Yuzuru and Mom alone so yeah that's a good thing** however our day was about to get difficult as Alistair came running into the club room.

As he came running in he said "guy's Giovanni Depazi has turned traitor" I asked "who" Vincent said "he's the second most powerful Seeker in the world right after Alistair's Dad" Alistair said "twenty years ago him and my Father fought in the Great Faction's War when all of the Supernatural world fought against eachother I always remember Father saying how great an ally Giovanni was hearing that he's turned traitor is well it isn't easy" he held his head down as I asked "just how big a threat is this guy anyway" Layla then said "powerful enough he made my Dad weary"  **wait what's the deal with her Dad anyway** she said "Alistair, Mizurio, Chihiro, Vincent could all of you stand outside you already know what I'm about to tell Haku and Gin" they all left as we stood there.

As we stood she said "guy's I never said it but my Family are the current ruler's of the Underworld with my Brother being the heir to the throne"  **wait what** Gin asked "why tell us now" she said "because I didn't know how you would both react" she held her head down saying "I'm sorry" Gin told her "it's fine Nosarca-senpai" his phone buzzed as he left to go answer it while I said "you could have told me Layla" I held her hands as I said "I want to protect you and everyone else but I need you to trust me in order to do it" she held my hands back as she said "do you trust me" I said with a chuckle "I do trust you in general but I don't trust you not to pull a prank on me" she laughed as she said "aww but your so easy to prank" we laughed on as the others came in while Gin said "Mom forgot to get something in for dinner so I've gotta dash" I said "see ya Hanamura" he left while Alistair sat with a downtrodden expression on his face.

* * *

**A little while later**

**Gin's pov**

I'd just finished having dinner as I left to go for a jog saying "bye Mom" she said "be safe Gin" I then began running although I felt somebody watching me Vidar then said to me "be careful Gin I'm sensing something dangerous out there" I tried to jokingly say "mabye Roberts-senpai has gotten in a fight" however at that moment Vidar said "GIN GET DOWN" I dodged as a knife got thrown into the ground near me  **what the** at that moment a individual came out saying "well done kid well done" the person before me had emerald green priest robes with golden rims as I asked "who are you" he said "call me Giovanni Depazi"  **oh no** I got back as he drew a set of submachine guns saying "die" he fired them as I leapt behind a corner saying **_Bring war Vidar_** as my gauntlets appeared around my hands my attacker said "oh a Shifter this should be fun" he then held out a sword as he charged for me.

Once he charged for me I used what power I could to fight him off  **dang it where's Haku when I need him** I ducked down as he said "damn your weak" he delivered a kick to my stomach that sent me flying into a wall as he then stabbed my shoulder saying "your suffering will draw our the Demon Princess" he moved it about as I cried out in pain till somebody all to familiar said "Hanamura get down" Vincent came along and drove Giovanni away as he grabbed me saying "I'll get you to Oasis" he called Layla as she made a portal for us as he took me through  **it just had to me who goes down first I really am a bit of shit** Vidar said "Gin don't beat yourself up he was clearly out of all our league's" I said "I guess that's ok Vidar" we then arrived as Alistair quickly got to work on treating my injuries.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Alistair Hall  
> Age- 15 (although he's told he looks to be 20 due to his facial features)  
> Birthday- 12th October  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight- 91kg or 202lbs  
> Hair colour- Golden blond  
> Eye colour- Teal green  
> Shifter- None  
> Fun facts- He is skilled at Norse, Fairy, Dark, Angel and Summoning Magic, he also has a lot of skill at swordsmanship, he trains for 6 hours a day (he implies that he wakes up at 4 in the morning to do his training), he has a large collection of grimoires in his room, he can play the piano quite well, he is described by the girls at school as being "the embodiment of an English gentleman", his favourite type of girl is the kind who understands he's not perfect, his favourite food is Bakewell tart and he has one older brother and a younger sister.


	7. Counter strike

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

**In Oasis**

I stood behind a window as Gin got his injuries tended to by a group of Mages while Layla said "he got hurt because Giovanni wanted to hurt me" she looked as if she'd hit rock bottom as I said "Layla this isn't your fault" I had my hand on her shoulder as I said "you weren't the one who called Giovanni here so this is all on Giovanni himself not you" at that moment Draven came in as he said "I heard about the boy" he put his hand against the window as he said "I'll work with you guys to stop him"  **what** he said "so long as he's in town none of my group members are safe so I'll do what I can" he got ready to leave as I said "thanks Draven" he smirked saying "thank me by getting stronger Haku" he then walked out the door as Layla asked "can I be alone for a bit" I nodded knowing she needed this  **she might be a little trickster and she might have a love for teasing me but she has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen in a woman.**

**An hour or so later**

With Gin's injuries now having been tended to we all sat in the main room of Oasis as I said "we can't just let this slide" Layla who was still upset about what happened said "I don't know what to do" she then got up saying "everyone go home"  **huh** she said "I'll fight him myself and prove why he shouldn't mess with the heiress of the Nosarca clan" she had a fierce look on her face as she left  **Layla why why'd you have to be so stubborn** I clenched my fist as I looked at her leave  **damn it I want to help her I want to I** Alistair then said "we aren't going to sit back Layla" she turned around as Vincent said "you've done everything to make this town livable for all of us so we aren't going to leave you behind when you need us" I walked up as I held her hand.

As I held her hand I said "Layla please let's do this together" she looked at me saying "Haku please" she looked ready to break down as she said "one of you has been hurt already I don't want anyone else to suffer because of a mad man on the hunt for me" she ran off as I said "Layla please" she opened a rift leading her to run through  **don't do this** I tired to run after her but instead the rift closed leading me to crash on the floor  **Layla why why'd you have to be so stubborn** I slammed my fist on the floor as I said "don't do this alone" my protests were all for naught since she'd already left.

* * *

As she left Alistair said "Layla why" I was left in tears tears as Vincent said "damn I should have done more" I got up and wiped away my tears saying "no this is something I'll handle" I picked up my hoodie saying "I promised her that I would protect her so that's what I'll do" Mizurio then said "wrong Haku all  of us are going to protect her" Vincent said "since when were you such a tough girl"  **wait girl but Mizurio is a oh don't tell me** I realised after piecing together everything that Mizurio is a girl and not a guy  **oh man** all of us then left to go assist Layla.

**Layla's pov**

While I walked about I got down an alleyway as I said "it's rude to stalk a lady you know" Giovanni then came out saying "you aren't a lady filth" once we stood I let my Magic flow throughout my hand as I said "you hurt one of my friends" once I shot it I said "I'll destroy you so that they can live a peaceful life" he tried to grab me although I used my Rift ability to send him a few feet away as he said "if you kill me then I doubt the white one will look at you the same"  **how dare he bring Haku into this __**he tried to throw a knife at me as he said "I've been observing you and him" he drew a SMG saying "your in love with him aren't you" **not now I can't be thinking like that now** I only just managed to evade the bullets giving m the chance to calm down  **ok yes I am in love with Haku not because he's strong like what most Demon's would love him for but because beneath that stubbornness, that loneliness he hides and that bad temper he has in combat he is the nicest guy I have ever had the privilege of knowing so that's why even if he'll never love me back** I then jumped out saying "I'll always protect him and the world he lives in" however at that moment I saw a familiar blue blade charge at Giovanni  **it couldn't be** Haku then said "Layla once we're done with this guy I need to talk to you" he looked back saying "not as a Human, not as a warrior and not even as a man" he smiled saying "I'll talk with you as someone who cares for you" him, Vincent, Alistair, Gin and Draven then showed up as Chihiro said "let's get you healed up" the guy's then began fighting Giovanni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Gin Hanamura  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 23rd January  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Height- 5'7 or 170cm  
> Weight- 59kg or 132lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Shifter- Vidar  
> Fun facts- He since meeting Haku and the others has began training on a daily basis (he trains for nearly 3 hours a day although that's due to him not being used to it completely), he was a member of the Music club in middle school, he is quite skilled at housework, he lost his Dad when he was 7 due to a traffic accident, he has an X shaped scar on his left forearm due to said accident, his favourite type of girl is the patient type and his favourite food is his mother's cooking.


	8. Showdown

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

As me and the guy's began fighting Giovanni I asked "Draven be straight with me can we do this" he said "I don't know but" he slashed with his claws at Giovanni saying "I'm ecstatic to find out" as Draven slashed Giovanni blocked with a broadsword  **where the heck is he getting these weapons from it can't be from his robe's maybe Magical means then ah man** as Draven slashed Gin got behind him to deliver a punch while Vincent rained bullets down on him via the Scharlach Frau **we've got this** all of us made a stand against him till Giovanni slammed his fist into me kicked Gin in the chest, shot Vincent in the shoulder then finally threw Draven at Alistair.

Once we got hit about Draven said "shit that was embarrassing" he pulled himself up as did I hearing Draven say "looks like holding back isn't an option with this clown" Draven began shrouding himself in a black mist like substance while his eyes became more like slits and turned a sinister shade of crimson as he shouted "I'LL SINK YOU INTO A THOUSAND YEAR'S OF DARKNESS" he released a swarm of bats at Giovanni while moving faster than he was  **he's picking up the pace** I picked up Njörðr saying "looks like I'm gonna have to get a spurt on myself" I than ran alongside my Vampiric teammate and clashed with Giovanni some more by slashing faster than I was earlier  **I get it now my true power isn't keeping others at a distance nor is it my physical strength no my true power comes out when I've got someone worth fighting for** as I leapt back I looked at Layla briefly as she got healed by Chihiro **Layla me and you bicker a lot but every time I see you I want to defend you till the bitter end so that's why** I charged at Giovanni again saying "I'm not gonna give up on you at all" he began clashing blades with me using more effort this time.

As he clashed he was slowly starting to get overwhelmed by us as he said "incredible truly" he blocked a hit from me again while dodging Draven as he said "wait a minute I know where I've seen that hair" he smirked saying "of course it would belong to the son of Haruto Shindome"  **no no NO** in a moment of anger I let my sword go and began violently punching him in the jaw shouting "DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT BASTARD'S NAME TO ME" I kept slamming my fist so much so my own knuckles were starting to get bloodied along with his jaw as I shouted "HE ABANDONED ME AND MY FAMILY FOR NO GOOD REASON I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM" I delivered one finally strike to his face till Giovanni snapped his fingers with a smirk on his face.

As he snapped his fingers I quickly grabbed my blade again till *cleave* *cleave* *cleave* I got cut from a number of direction's leading to me taking a lot of damage Giovanni said "just a little spike trap I had set up for the girl but I seemed to work on you" I stumbled back a little as I felt the blood oozing down my body Layla screamed "HAKU" I tried to keep a grip on Njörðr as I said "I can still fight" I using a lot of strength tried to slash Giovanni however he evaded with ease  **I'm not done yet** I barely managed to stay standing as everyone looked on.

* * *

As everyone looked on Layla begged "please Haku just get help" I clenched my grip tighter saying "no" I tried to power through it as I said "if I stop now then I won't be able to protect you or anyone else" my vision was getting blurred as she ran up and grabbed me saying "if you die then you won't be able to protect anyone at all" I fell into her arms as she said "you've tried to be powerful this whole time so just once even if it's just for the sake of it have a rest" I lay there as Njörðr dropped to the floor  **my whole life I've forced myself to be a stronger person even if it meant forgoing the most basic things such as friendship and love I never once tried chasing it down all because of Dad long story short he left when a few months after Yuzuru was born so I felt I had to be the man of the house to fill in the gap at first I didn't mind it if it meant making Mom happy then it was worth it but because of it I've never once asked for help because I didn't want to look like less of a man** my mind then got filled with images of my friends as Layla and Chihiro carried me to safety  **then I met these guys they aren't the most powerful people alive hell to some they're the biggest idiots alive but around Layla in particular I don't need to build up my walls these past few months I've slowly but surely felt myself opening up to them and if I'm honest it feels good finally letting someone in that warmth it brings is nice well that's the only word I can use to describe it** I then held Layla's arm as I said "Layla please h h help" even though it took me a while to say I still managed to do it as she said "I will" she then began casting healing Magic on me alongside Chihiro **it's all on you now guy's**.

**Over to Draven's pov**

As Haku got healed I stood before Giovanni saying "you made a real mess of him" I entered a punching barrage shouting "HE'S MINE TO KILL AND MINE ALONE" I roared a little till everything froze a little with Mizurio saying "I'm done hiding" she made a set of icy claws as Alister said "Mizurio your" she said "I can't stand the sight of my friends getting hurt while I hide" she then helped us guys fight him  **so this is how it feels huh actual trust** I then hit Giovanni about some more  **growing up I was always turned to as the defacto leader of any Vampire group I joined simply because I'm tough in the end though I never really got true friendship because I knew people only ever saw a powerful person** I slammed him into a wall saying "ah who am I kidding" I then carried on the fight.

As everyone took Giovanni on he still held his own against us while keeping us all on our toes  **I'll admit for an old geezer he's actually pretty dangerous** he then got hit by Vincent as he said "that was for Haku you son of a bitch" Giovanni was starting to stumble till he said "no I haven't avenged them yet I can't stop now no matter whose in my way" he forced himself up as he fired a blast of light energy at us till **_Zero Attribute_** the energy suddenly vanished  **that white cloak I'd recognise it anywhere** Alister said "Father is that you" the man before us had a white pin up coat that was closed as per usual with a black wrap around the center that held his sword Vorgenlord finished by a white cloak that hung on the left shoulder he said "Alistair my son you and your friends have done amazingly holding out as much as you have" he drew Vorgenlord that being a massive claymore like blade that seemed to large for the average man to carry as he said "but now it's time for me to get to work" he then starred Giovanni down while we all hit the ground out of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Mizurio Shinzoda  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 7th December  
> Gender- Female (although many believe she's a boy due to her tomboyish appearance)  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Height- 5'6 or 167cm  
> Weight- 63kg or 140lbs  
> Hair colour- Blue  
> Eye colour- Violet  
> Shifter- None  
> Fun facts- She has a lot of fans among both boys and girls due to the confusion about her gender, due to her race she has a preference for cold environments, she knits scarves in her spare time, she constantly considers causing a snowstorm just to get out of school, her ideal type of man is the Gin like one's (by that she means the kind who doesn't mind being looked after), her favourite food is cold desert's and she is banded from taking part in snowball fights because of her race.


	9. Legend Vs legend

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Albert's pov**

I stood with Vorgenlord drawn as Gio said "so Albert shall we dance" he brought forth Ayatsawa that being a golden longsword I in response said "try to keep up my friend" he smirked and came at me going for an overhead cut which I blocked with ease, I then delivered a kick to his chest and began trying to slash him by spinning Vorgenlord about  **honestly even twenty years after I got this thing it still amazes me how light it is** Gio then went for my side so I leapt back while ensuring I didn't crash into a wall.

Once I got back he said "good warm up" I smirked a little as he drew an SMG and fired on me **_Arouruan Accel_** by slowing down my own perception of time I was able to easily out pace the bullets and slice away any stray one's that could harm Alistair  **how did it come down to this huh fighting not just my own kind by my own friend** me and Gio then charged at eachother and delivered a barrage of cuts at eachother so quickly that you couldn't even see the blades moving  **during the war he always had my back through every skirmish, every major fight and every causality we suffered he always stood by me he's truly been a great friend to me** he was starting to get tired not because of having to fight Alistair's friends then me but because of something I don't know **come to think of it he's been getting wearier and wearier lately** I was then able to end this by slashing Ayatsawa out of his hand.

As it got knocked out of his hand he fell to the floor as he said "I'm not" I knelt down saying "come on Gio please" I held out my hand hearing him say "I didn't want their sacrifice to be in vein" he burst into tears saying "the past 11 years the Supernatural hasn't taken the Treaty seriously I I" I hugged him as he collapsed into my shoulder while I said "it's ok Gio you aren't the villain here" he cried more while I said "your just a fallen hero who needs help" I got out a handkerchief saying "and I promise I'm going to help you get it" he cried more as some Seeker's came and brought him into custody.

* * *

**Later that night**

**Alistair's pov**

With Giovanni now in custody we all gathered at Oasis with my Dad who asked to join us he looked at me saying "are you insane" he looked on saying "you battled Giovanni without anyone to get you to safety" he patted my head however saying "but you have no idea how happy I am knowing you and your friends are alive" he smiled lightly as he said "are Vincent and the White one going to survive" Layla told him "Vincent will be out of the hospital in a few days Haku though will take a couple of weeks" he nodded and left till I asked "Father how did you know where he was" he simply told me "a good Father always knows when his child's in trouble" he then left via a teleportation circle **he's always been so strong yet kind-hearted I I wish I was the same.**

**A few minutes later**

**Layla's pov**

After everyone left to get checked up on and head home I managed to go see Haku who was currently laying on a hospital bed his wounds were healed as best we could but there's only so much Magic can solve hence why he's unconscious **he's so cute while sleeping if I'm honest** I shifted a loose strand of hair as I said "thank you Haku for always having our backs" I looked about to make sure no one could see me so I quickly stole a kiss on his lips saying "I love you Haku Shindome" he didn't respond although I saw the door open as his Mom and Yuzuru came in she was worried about him asking "is he going to die" I patted her head saying "he'll be fine, he's super stubborn remember" she giggled a bit.

As I stood up I lied to his Mom about what actually happened since she's not aware of the Supernatural saying "it's my fault he's in this mess we were crossing a road and some idiot shot off through the red light and he tried " she put her hand on my shoulder saying "it's not your fault Nosarca really" she looked at him saying "he's always been stubborn but at the same time he always looks after those he cherishes" **huh** she told me "oh whenever we're alone all he does is talk about you apparently your a really nice girl who can be counted on while being bit devious" I couldn't help but have tears in my eyes as she said "Nosarca please come by whenever you want in fact consider yourself part of the family" I stood there with her.

* * *

 

As I stood I said "you mean that" she nodded as I suddenly hugged her saying "and please call me Layla" she nodded as well while Yuzuru held Haku's hand  **I swear Haku I'm going to protect you and your family with everything I've got** looking at him made me blush as I thought  **I love you with all my heart Haku.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Draven  
> Age- 19  
> Birthday- 23rd November  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Height- 6'2 or 187cm  
> Weight- 87kg or 192lbs  
> Hair colour- Midnight black  
> Eye colour- Teal blue (crimson when unleashing his full power)  
> Shifter- None (currently)  
> Fun facts- He trains for nearly 4 hour's a day, he is able to lift a car, his body is noted to be plethora of scar's, he sleeps for nearly 4 hour's, his biggest goal right now is to beat Haku, his favourite type of girl is the kind who actually tries to know him as a person rather than a fighter, his favourite food is human blood, he doesn't get on with dog's well and he is known by other Vampire's as "Draven the Kraven" why nobody knows.


	10. An unwanted reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something I realised I haven't specified is that the Seeker's well their job is to pretty much protect the natural world from Supernatural threat's prior to the Great Faction's War they did so in a more aggressive way and were more like Supernatural pest control rather than true defenders of the Natural world but since the war they've become a bit more tame so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify I've decided I'll list the races of Haku's group because I haven't been very clear on it:  
> 1) Haku- Human (currently)  
> 2) Layla- Demon (Nemthoid class)  
> 3) Alistair- Human (Warlock)  
> 4) Chihiro- Dhampir (Nesarian class due to her Vampire heritage)  
> 5) Vincent- Witch/Werewolf hybrid  
> 6) Mizurio- Yuki-Onna  
> 7) Draven- Pure blooded Vampire (officially Hisillian class)  
> 8) Gin- Human 
> 
> So there we have it as of for Draven and Chihiro having two different classes I'll list the Vampire classes in this story down below:
> 
> 1) Antorist- The highest class of Vampire they tend to be indistinguishable from Humans and have the unique ability of being immune to sunlight however they are vulnerable to every other weakness of theirs, they also tend to have a lot of Magical power.
> 
> 2) Nesarian class- The second most powerful class of Vampire they often act as assistants to Antorist class one's these assistances can range from being butler's to bodyguards to hence men and even in some cases concubines (with the exception of Chihiro of course).
> 
> 3) Hisillian class- The Third most powerful one's they're equivalent to commoners in a Vampires territory and as such have only the basic abilities of a Vampire.
> 
> 4) Kobold class- The absolute lowest class of Vampire as they're more comparable to wild animals then actual people due to their inability to make conscious decision so as such they act purely on instinct rather than logic, it is possible for a Vampire to reach this point by not drinking blood although it would take nearly a year without it before they began to devolve into this state.
> 
> So there we have it now without further ado let's carry on with the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

**Two months later**

With our battle against Giovanni now over and done with we'd all gotten back to our usual lives I sadly though still had my arm in a cast leaving me unable to go on missions and only do the most basic of training  **it sucks believe me** well it would but fortunately today I'm getting it removed hence why I'm in the hospital with Layla, Mom and Yuzuru once it got cut open I moved my arm about slightly a I said "I'm free I'm finally free" Layla giggled as did Yuzuru.

**At Oasis hours later**

After I got it off me and Layla returned to Oasis as she said "I'm do happy for you right now" **_Flood the world Njörðr_** I span my sword around a bit saying "yeah I'll be fine" I was about to resume training till a middle-aged woman entered asking "um excuse me have any of you seen Vincent about" I looked at her she had oak brown hair with violet eyes while being dressed in Mage's uniform I told her "he's currently out on a job but I can leave a message" she said "just tell me Lilac is looking for him" she was about to leave till the devil himself that being Vincent arrived he however said "what the fuck are you doing here" he suddenly snarled at the sight of her.

As he snarled I asked "did I um" he suddenly drew the Scharlach Frau saying "tell me" I rushed over and grabbed his arm to try and calm him down while the woman said "I came a bad time I'm sorry" she bowed her head and left although Vincent stormed off while Alistair just arrived. As he arrived alongside everyone else I asked "guys what was that" Alistair said "oh right none of us ever told you" looked more confused as Layla told me "long story short when Vincent was a kid his Dad was killed by Werewolf Hunter's and his Mom well she left him why he's never said"  **so he gets it huh being abandoned by a parent damn I guess I don't know these guys half as well as I do**.

* * *

**The following day at lunch**

**Vincent's pov**

I stood on the school roof on my own as my headband blew in the wind  **stupid bitch she just had to show up didn't she tsk just when I was starting to like this town** I turned my head to see Chihiro had walked up as she said "Vincent are you ok" I looked at her as she put her hands on me saying "I know your hurting inside so please let me in" I pulled my Vampiric crush and yes I did just say crush in for a hug  **the truth is I've had my eyes on her for a while now it's just that around her I don't need to be this ever lasting tough guy I can just be myself even if some people think I'm weaker she doesn't seem to be put off by it** she held on tighter while blushing as I said "thanks Chihiro for always having my back when you have" she just rested her head  **I can feel her heart beating faster and faster.**

As she hugged I patted her back while she said "Vincent you know you can talk to me no matter what" I held her while saying "why'd she have to show up" I finally burst into tears over my situation _**(Author's note- The last time Vincent cried was when he was 5 years old)**_ as I hugged her I thought about it all  **you see as a kid my Old man got slaughtered because he's a Werewolf he never did anything wrong he never hurt livestock, people or other Beings he was the nicest guy you could ever meet but some Werewolf Hunter's had other ideas so they killed him and in response my bitch of a Mom left me just dumped me with little more than a bag of supplies and a few photos of him that's when I met him though Albert Hall he took me in and raised me like I was his own son alongside Andrew, Alistair and Annabella, he had no reason to yet he did even though I never said it I always made sure to show my gratitude for his kindness because if I'm honest it frightens me where I'd be without it** Chihiro then looked at me as she wiped away my tears I said "look at me I'm being so weak" she told me "you aren't weak Vincent" she wiped them away saying "you've just been strong for too long" I sat and stared at her with a bright burning blush on my face.

While I stared she started to blush to till I felt us leaning closer and closer to one another  **is this finally the moment** I got so close I felt her breath tickling my skin till the door opened as Layla said "guys class is starting"  **way to kill a moment girl** she saw how we were as did Haku and Alistair as she asked "you two weren't going to" I said "huh what's that oh right got a Kitsune to kill bye now" I ran at light speed to get away from it all  **shit shit shit shit shit I've never felt so fucking embarrassed before.**

* * *

**Later that night**

**Back to Haku's pov**

After school was done we all met back at Oasis as I asked Vincent "so did you find that Kitsune ok" he said "huh yeah I did" Layla giggled for some reason while Vincent sat there  **I want to help him I truly do because in some strange way I feel for his situation we were both abandoned by parents for no good reason I know my situation is no where near as bad as his but at the same time it feels so similar** everyone them left leaving me and Vincent all alone.

As we got left he said "Haku about earlier thanks for stopping me" I said "it's ok" he then looked about and asked "I've been meaning to ask why did you loose your temper when Giovanni mentioned your Dad" I took a deep breath then told him what happened while answering any questions he had I finished off by saying "so now you know" I had a weary smile till he said "I didn't think I'd say this but we're more alike them I thought" he too had a weary smile. 

As he tried to smile I said "I know we're similar because of what happened to our parents but" I put my hand on his shoulder saying "I want to help you make up with your Mom" he looked angered not at me but because I mentioned her till I said "I've got no idea where my Dad went or if he's even alive so because of that I'll likely never repair the relationship between us but you" I grabbed his hand saying "you've got a shot at making things better" he looked at me till Chihiro joined us and got told by me what's going on.

* * *

As she got told he said "guy's I can't do this" he looked down as Chihiro said "your right you can't do this" she tilted his head up saying "but with us you can" she hugged him saying "I'm going to help you however you can" I stepped up saying "so will I" he looked at us both murmuring "please help me" I patted his shoulder not patronisingly but reassuringly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Albert Hall  
> Age- 52  
> Birthday- 12th October  
> Gender- Male  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Height- 6'4 or 193cm  
> Weight- 99kg or 219lbs  
> Hair colour- Golden blond  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Shifter- None  
> Fun facts- He received a British knighthood at age 30 (despite that he prefers to be referred to as Albert on general occasions and only asks to be referred to as Sir on formal occasions), he trains for nearly 5 hours a day, he is often told that he looks like an older version of Alistair due to how similar they look, He has two granddaughters due to Andrew his eldest son, his favourite type of girl is Marie (she's his wife), he can play the piano really well, his favourite food is jam donuts and he wishes he could spend more time with his family.


	11. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd list a few facts about the world of this story so I can add some more lore to it in ways I can't in the main plot:  
> 1) The Seeker's officially work out of Vatican city however they have stations all across the globe for anyone on patrol
> 
> 2) Despite Layla jokingly saying they do many Demon's do not take Human soul's any more in fact the vast majority of them look down on the practice nowadays although there are some who do it still
> 
> 3) There are less than 3,000 Dragon's left leading many to fear for their future
> 
> 4) Vampire's posses the ability known as Allure which allows them to gain an advantage when persuading victims into giving them their blood (fun fact Werewolves and Dragons or at least Humanoid Dragon's are noted to be immune to this ability why nobody knows)
> 
> 5) The Demon's follow a monarchy style leadership structure with the Nosarca clan having led the Underworld for nearly 600 years and many Demon's of both Nemthoid and Ocoluriod classes don't want to see them go because of how great a job they've done while Vardaka class one's couldn't care less who rules
> 
> 6) The Angel's host multiple events to try and keep the peace between the Race's.
> 
> 7) Once a year during the month of November there is an event known as the Mythology cup in which people regardless of Mythology or Race can participate in a series of tournament battles and other events, initially the event acted as a Proxy war after the Great Faction's War so other Race's could settle the disputes in a less destructive manner but for the past 15 years people have just participated for a bit of fun.
> 
> 8) The Yuki-Onna's are considered a rare species since many choose to stay in cold environments due to their natural affinity for ice however the few that do come to the Human world often have to be careful were they go (if their body temperatures go above 32 degrees Celsius then they could potentially die) although in recent years the Underworld made a set of pills that when ingested they keep their body temperatures at a safe degree sadly the effects only last for 5 hour's.
> 
> 9) Among the Yuki-Onna's it is considered dull and outdated to have children with a Yuki-daruma (for this story they're the male counterparts of Yuki-Onna's that I made up myself) as it adds less genetic diversity to the race so as such they're often encouraged to have offspring with other beings.
> 
> 10) While the Kitsune are a rare species it should be noted that many of them live for thousands upon thousands of years
> 
> 11) There is a statue of Albert in Mount Olympus due to his popularity among the Olympians
> 
> 12) Draven is considered to be the second coming of Dracula due to his insane physical power although many Antorist class Vampire's won't admit that due to his current status in Vampire society and their innate narcissism and arrogance.
> 
> So there's a few I might do more later but for now let's carry on with the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

**The following night**

Me, Vincent and Chihiro all stood outside of a hotel which was allegedly being used by his Mom with me asking "shall we" he clearly wanted to do nothing more than just run away but at the same time he made himself stay however he handed me Scharlach Frau saying "in case I get tempted to do something stupid" I in response nodded at him and led him into the hotel  **even if I can't help him reconcile with his Mom we can all say we at least tried to make a difference because it's not over till you've given it your absolute all.**

Once we got in I saw his Mom again as she said "Vincent it's" he was about to snarl but stopped himself as he demanded "what do you want" she told him "I wanted to tell you *sigh* I wanted to tell you why I did what I did" he looked slightly angered but Chihiro quickly took a hold of his hand as his Mom said "the truth is Vincent I left you because I was afraid I couldn't protect you" he stood and looked on the verge of tears while she said "you are my precious baby boy and I will always love and care for you" she hugged him saying "leaving you was the one thing I truly regret in life, I should have protected you and loved you but now I see your a big strong man" he burst into tears saying "I'm not strong enough Mommy" he burst into tears as she patted his back  **to be honest this is the most emotion I've ever seen Vincent show just in general really** he cried likely all those tears he's wanted to for years now while Chihiro and his Mom reassured him.

After a few hours of him crying and being reassured we all left as he said "I'll see you Mom" she smiled saying "I'll see you soon Vincent" she closed the door while he told me "thank you for this Haku and Chihiro" she blushed while he marched off after I handed him Scharlach Frau Chihiro then said "he really is greatfull for this Haku" I nodded saying "and I know your in love with him" she suddenly had a burning blush on her face while I said "knew it" she then walked off saying "says the guy who's clearly in love with Layla"  **what** I felt my face burning up due to her statement **do I love Layla I mean sure I love spending time with her since she's a whole load of fun and let's be honest you can deny how beautiful she is but love sure I want to protect her but** I shook my head about frantically trying to make sense of issue.

* * *

**Hour's later at the Shindome residence**

After going for a bit of training with Gin and Draven I returned home seeing Layla was already back playing with Yuzuru  **those two have really warmed up to eachother it seems I'm not saying it's a bad thing in fact I'm happy Yuzuru's feels so happy** seeing Layla though made me blush thinking about what Chihiro said so I dashed up to my room  **fuck fuck fuck why am I feeling so at ease yet so wild right now ah I don't know if I like this feeling** I then heard "Haku are ok" I screamed a bit as Layla stood in the door way I said "Jesus Layla you scared me" she came up closer and said "I can think of ways to calm you down" she traced her hand along my cheeks as I blushed more **fuck fuck fuck don't look down Haku you aren't a perv don't look down** she though sat me down on my bed.

As she did that she said "we never had that talk we were going to have after Giovanni"  **come to think of it she's right** I held her hand saying "look Layla I want to protect you not because I think your weak but because your precious to me" she told me "and I want to protect you as well Haku" she grabbed my hand as I said "let's make it where we protect eachother rather than just me protecting you or you protecting me" she nodded however as she held on we both fell into my bed.

As she fell she was on top of me as I saw her she blushed saying "you've got pretty eyes" I while staring into her eyes said "has anyone ever said your got some beautiful hair" she blushed more while leaning closer to me **she's so close I can feel her fringe on my head** she got closer and closer till Yuzuru shouted "MOMMY BIG SIS LAYLA AND BIG BRO ARE TRYING TO MAKE BABIES"  **what no Yuzuru no your gonna ahhaaaa and even then how does she know that he's only six** Mom came running up as Layla said "I was actually restraining the nasty Demon Haku" Yuzuru said "ah big bad Demon" they ran at me and strated tickling me to death as I protested against it  **I won't say how I feel not till I know for certain that's how it is.**


	12. Clara

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

**A month later**

With Vincent now having made up with his Mom we all got back into the swing of things I in particular had to really get a spurt since I missed a lot of training due to my injury however today **_Flooding Grip_** right now us and the guys were out fighting a group of rouge Vampire's as I said "we could have reasoned with them ya know Draven" he said "true" he slammed one into the floor saying "but A where's the fun in that and B they aren't part of my group so" he grabbed one by the arm and threw him into a wall saying "they aren't entitled to my mercy" Gin and Mizurio both took down another one as did Vincent and Alistair **trust Layla to use playing with Yuzuru as an excuse to make me do the work** I blocked a hit as Draven said "keep up Haku" I leapt back saying "I should tell you that Draven" **_Thousand Wave Cut_** by spinning in a vortex and mixing my blade with pure I was able to increase it's cutting abilities even more leading to turn a Vampire's arm into a kebab.

**A few hours later**

After me and the guys got cleaned up I left the showers we all gathered at Layla's office as she said "nice job guys"  **it still bothers me that an entire group of rouge Vampire's broke into the town without anyone knowing** however I heard a door down the hall slam as a girl shouted "ALISTAIR" he quaked in fear as did Vincent while he said "Al she's here" he said "the dark Maiden of Baskerville" Vincent said "the Furious fist of the west"  **they make it sound like they're the Dark lord of the Sith** as if she read my mind Layla got out her phone and played the Imperial march theme till the door flung open as the girl said "Alistair" he shook saying "hhh hi Clara" she suddenly ran up and hugged him tightly saying "I've missed you my beloved how's school, how's you more importantly did you miss me" he said "I did I really am sorry I never got the chance to write to you"  **that's a lie and we all know it** he then smiled awkwardly saying "Haku, Gin, Draven I'd like you to meet Clara Westfield my betrothed" he looked as if he wanted to throw himself in front of a car  **that's Vincent's job to look depressed.**

As she hugged him endlessly Layla said "Clara it's been to long" she leapt up and said "LAYLA" they hugged eachother while I sat there  **I don't know what the hells going on** Draven tried to sneak away till Vincent stopped him muttering "if we suffer you suffer with us" he clearly wasn't enjoying this at all  **so let's backtrack a bit this Clara girl who's if I heard rightly Alistair's betrothed has come all this way to see him why I don't know and she also seems to know Layla ah what's going on today** I sat while trying to think it through.

* * *

While Clara more or less suffocated Alistair me, Draven and Vincent left to grab some drink as I asked "so what the heck was that" Vincent while shaking a bit said "since he was 4 Alistair has been engaged to Clara hence why he said she's his betrothed" he stopped shaking at last as he said "don't get me wrong Clara is really a great person to get on with it's just when it comes down to Alistair's she's um what's a good word" Draven retorted "psycho" I said "yandere" after sneaking up Mizurio said "clingy"  **ahahahahaha** she made us all jump as Vincent agreed with her.

**Later that night**

With the day now coming to an end we were all sitting in the lounge Clara was busy snuggling into Alistair despite his clear uncomfortableness however a I looked out the window and said **_Food the world Njörðr_** once I drew my sword I blocked as someone came crashing through the window **_Bring war Vidar_** me and Gin stood ready with Draven joining us he though got shocked by who arrived as he said "bbbn Brother" a man who looked similar to Draven due to having the same facial features, hair and eye colour stood up saying "I've come for you little brother" for the first time since I've known him Draven actually looked frightened by whoever this man is.

 


	13. Zoldus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been sitting around and thinking that I might do a prequel story to this one about the War since it's mentioned so much and plays a major role in many conflict's whether or not I will is another matter but it should be fun.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

While Draven had a look of fear the man said "forgive my lack of courtesy I am Zoldus Killian the heir to the Killian clan" he then did a little bow  **wait Draven's second name is Killian what the** he stared at Draven as he said "please Brother don't hurt them"  **usually I'd tease him for this but if this guy's enough to make him crap himself then he must be dangerous** him being here was only getting worse as Zoldus said "Father wants you back little brother"  **I feel truly horrible for thinking this I really do but are Layla and Alistair the only people on the team who don't have problematic parents** Draven shouted "I REFUSE TO GO BACK" Zoldus replied with "you don't have a choice according to him" he then released a swarm of bats upon us.

As the bats came in Draven made his own saying "Haku run" **I've never seen him this frightened before** I stood my ground and said **_Aquatic Grave_** I tried to get him however Zoldus broke free with a sway of his right hand Vincent tried shooting him but he casually evaded all the shots till Alistair said **_Cancer's binding_** he summoned a gigantic crab like claw to restrain him as Mizurio threw some icy kunai's at him however just as it appeared to be going out way he let out a burst of power that sent us all flying into the walls as he said "that's enough"  **shit that hurt** once I pulled myself up he marched at me  **wait a second where's Gin** the man himself than landed a punch to his back sending Zoldus flying he helped me up till Zoldus came at me and began choking me so hard his fingertips were drawing blood Draven shouted "STOP ALL OF YOU" he panted while looking at us.

He begged "please don't hurt them" he fell to his knees saying "I'll go alright just let them all live"  **Draven what're you doing this for** Zoldus turned to me after letting me go saying "didn't he tell you our Clan rule over the Vampire's right now" he glared at everyone as I picked myself up saying "Draven why" he had a look of total defeat saying "let's just go" as him and Zoldus left he said "I'll be honest being around you guys was actually kinda fun" he chuckled faintly while leaving us all.

* * *

**Two hour's later**

After Draven left and we all had any wounds tended to I asked "just who the hell are his family anyway" Chihiro came forward saying "the House of Killian have for nearly 600 years ruled over the Vampire's across the world in fact they were the one's who led us during the War but when it ended in a Treaty" she held her head down as Layla said "even though they never said it outright it's no secret that they didn't want it to end that way" I clenched my fist saying "I'm getting him back" I stood up saying "me and Draven might get on as well as cat's and dog's but in the end he's still my friend" Layla however grabbed my hand.

As she grabbed it she begged "Haku please think this through" Alistair said "Draven's Father Xendris he nearly killed mine in the War what could you do to beat him" he had a look of complete worry as I said "I'll find a way even if it kills me" suddenly though Layla backhanded me shouting "YOU MORON" once I got back she said "of you die who'll be there to protect the town, who'll make me so happy when I'm feeling down who'll do that if you die" she pulled me in for a hug while crying.

As she cried she said "I don't want you to do a suicide mission please I can't loose you Haku if not for me think your Mom" I whiped away a tear as she said "I want to play with and make Yuzuru happy don't make it where I have to tell her that your dead"  **I hate that she's bringing them into this but as much as it angers me she's right if I died then they would cry** eventually patted her head saying "guy's pp" I called out "PLEASE HELP ME SAVE DRAVEN I CAN'T DO IT ALONE" Alistair and the others nodded with Vincent saying "what're friends for huh" he smirked as the others smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Clara Westfield  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 6th April  
> Gender- Female  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Height- 5'3 or 160cm  
> Weight- 51kg or 113lbs  
> Hair colour- Oak brown  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Shifter- Ishtar  
> Fun facts- She is described as being ferocious towards anyone who annoys her, she wishes that Alistair stayed in England with her, she is good at cooking despite the fact that her family chef's often make meals for her (Vincent believes it was so she could impress Alistair), she gets along with children pretty well, her family own a multimillion technology company, her ideal type of man is the type who's gentlemanly enough to treat you right but casual enough to make a relationship fun (cough cough Alistair cough cough), her favourite food is Apple crumbles and her favourite animal is a penguin.


	14. Rebellion begins

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

After I asked everyone to help me Vincent said "guy's look" he turned on the TV showing the news on the Magical world as it said "this just in the Killian clan have just declared that they're pulling out of the treaty and have declared war upon humanity" it went on to other things as I said "this was clearly planned"  **what's worrying me though is what the hell did they need Draven for** after Alistair packed a few potion's and two of his grimoire he told us "I talked with Father and he said we've got the go ahead" I nodded till Layla said "stand still for a second" she snapped her fingers causing her lime green sigil to appear around me it then moved upwards changing my clothes in the process.

After she was done I asked "what the" currently I was in a pure white jacket with some small epaulette that were big enough to be noticed but not large enough that they'd get in my way finishing the look was a set of black fingerless gloves, a black tank top with some combat pants and boots I asked Layla "what the heck" she said "I had some battle uniform made for you" she giggled in a somewhat childish way  **I'm more worried about the fact that this thing fits so fucking well** I then decided to go gather my stuff alongside the others.

**Over to Alistair's pov**

Once Haku and the others walked of Clara begged "please don't go Alistair" I held her hand saying "Clara please *sigh* I get it you've missed me but I need to go help my friend out" I patted her head gently telling her "tell you what when I get back I'll take you on date somewhere name your place and I'll go with you ok" she blushed as her face lit up saying "of course I'll wait Alistair that's all I want" I smiled while heading off  **the truth is I do care immensely about Clara I always have as more than just my betrothed but as someone I genuinely love the only issues are her clinginess can get a bit awkward at times and I'm worried she has a more idealised view of how I am *sigh* look I won't lie I'm not the kind of guy who does everything brilliantly I do fuck up an awful lot but I always try to do the right thing.**

* * *

As I walked I met up with everyone else and looked at them  **Haku as stubborn as you are your truly an amazing guy to be around, Gin dude I am so proud of how far you've grown lately when we found you all anyone saw was a snivelling wreck now you've began growing into a real man, Vincent you may not be my biological brother but I'd give my life for you just like real brother's should I'm happy to have met you man, Layla honestly your the biggest trickster I've ever met but your such a dependable woman if anything happens between you and Haku then please make him smile everyday, Chihiro I am so greatfull to all you've done for Vincent over the years again if you get with him please make him smile non stop and Mizurio I'm just happy your finally breaking out of your shell when we met you hated your powers because it made you lonely but now your finally becoming one of us** Layla then opened a transport rift saying "me and Clara will lock the fort down" I nodded as we went through.

**Back to Haku's pov**

Once we landed in Romania I asked "so do we do this stealthily or loudly" Vincent upon seeing the doors to the Killian castle smashed them to bits with his raw strength as I said "that solves that" **_Flood the world _Njörðr, Bring war__** _ **Vidar**_ me and all my friends then charged headfirst into the lion's den not knowing how it would end for us. Once we got in we were met by a few vampire's who tried to jump us so I slashed one across the chest while Gin went for a punch **_Unleash the Beast_** Vincent got on all fours after handing Chihiro his headband and eventually took on the form of a proper Werewolf with large bulging muscles and his fur covering his body he then fought his way through them while Alistair used his Magic to get around them  **with luck we can solve this by sundown** I then saw a passageway saying "through here" we ran through however I had a crafty plan in mind using one of Chihiro's knives I threw it at the curtains and caused it to fall exposing the sun to the Vampire's **that was actually pretty cruel even for me.**

Once we got through I saw multiple paths as I asked "which one leads to Draven" Alistair said "we have till sunrise tomorrow to stop this Rebellion or else Father's going to send in the Seeker's" I nodded while he analysed where to go via Magic **just hold on Layla I'll get back to you then I'll try to be more straightforward about how I feel** Vincent said "your thinking of her" I blushed as Chihiro said "just admit it you have feelings for her" I struggled to find the words till I said "alright I'll admit I feel so at ease when I'm around her, whenever I look at her my heart stops but my thoughts rage on endlessly, whenever I see her cry all I want to do is hug her and say she's not alone" I took a deep breath then said "who am I kidding she'd never return the feelings" Chihiro whistled as did Vincent, Alistair, Gin and even Mizurio all of them were trying to appear innocent when Gin said "oh my God you are that dense"  **Nani** Alistair said "if there's one thing I know for certain it's that she's head over heels for you" everyone nodded while I stood  **she couldn't but I mean I'm me a big stubborn idiot who doesn't think things through while she's a beautiful and intelligent lady who is to kind for her own good someday's what good could come of her loving me** Alistair was done saying "I'm getting to much interference to know where they lead so we'll have to do this the old fashioned way" I nodded as Gin went with Mizurio, Vincent with Chihiro and I went with Alistair.

 


	15. Stand tall and stand proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I never stated the arc's for this story well I'll list them down below:  
> Origin's arc- chapter's 1-3  
> Gin arc- chapter's 4-5  
> Reunion arc- chapter's 6-11  
> Killian family arc- chapter's 12-current 
> 
> From now on I'll start listing the arc's when they begin for now though let's get back to the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Layla's pov**

**Meanwhile in Japan**

While the others were in Romania I decided to stay at Haku's house along with Clara to spend sometime with Yuzuru who asked out of the blue "Big bro's doing something reckless isn't he" I told her "he's only doing it for a friend" she smiled saying "I'm happy that Big bro's happy and it's all thanks to you Big sis Layla" she giggled childishly while Clara and her played  **Haku has no idea how much I wanna Sisnap Yuzuru** while she played she asked "Big sis Layla do you love Big bro"  **how did she uh oh I knew she was sharp but ahahahah** I while trying to stop myself from blushing said "I I"  **dang it I'm acting like Chihiro around Vincent right now fuck my life is this karma** I finally came clean saying "yes I do love him" Clara got all jittery and excited about what's going on.

As she got excited Yuzuru went to go grab some sweets for herself while Clara asked "so how do you feel for him" she was getting excited while I casted a barrier to avoid Yuzuru overhearing anything bad as I said "alright I'll admit behind his stubbornness, that loneliness he hides, that bad temper he has in combat he is the most kindhearted and amazing human ever" I blushed saying "I love him more than I've ever loved someone else" she said "Layla that was" she cried out of joy saying "I'm so happy you've found a boy who you love genuinely"  **I'll come clean and say I couldn't love anyone else and not because he's strong** **but because he's like I said the most kindhearted and amazing human ever** you see among Demon's we never fall for our potential partners out of love and instead it's out of lust sure there's plenty of cases of Demon's developing into more loving rather than lustful relationship's however I've never really thought of Haku in a lustful way sure I've made plenty of dirty jokes at him but it's always been just for a joke never became I had any sexual craving for him  **am I abnormal for that maybe I'm some freak of nature due to it** Yuzuru then returned as I resumed playing with Clara and Yuzuru **I hope Haku's safe right now.**

**Back to Romania**

**Haku's pov**

**Shit shit shit** I blocked a hit from a Vampire who ambushed me and Alistair  **I am anything but safe** *achoo* I wiped my nose after taking down my opponent  **is someone talking about me** Alistair then placed a binding spell on them saying "damn this Magical presence is thick" **I'm no Mage but even I can feel it** I looked on to see a man in a white long coat standing there saying "you poor poor kiddos"  **this powers even more intense than what Giovanni had and he's one of the people we all struggled against** I then saw him charge for us saying "I hate to harm a kid but I've gotta get payed somehow" his fist landed near me sending me flying back while Alistair said **_Gungnir onslaught_** a massive amount of spears manifested and began firing while I slashed at the guy's chest ferociously he however quickly blasted aside both of his while Alistair told him "I didn't want to do this because it's not my style but" his veins suddenly turned lime green while drastically increasing the force of his punches so much so that it was sounding as though a bullet had been fired from a gun he kept on furiously punching him while shouting "BUT I'VE GOT SOMEONE BACK HOME WHO WOULD CRY IF I DIED"  **look at Alistair he's so powerful and I didn't even know it** he upper cutted the guy while I looked on  **I always thought he was little more than the nerd on the team but**   **he's** **giving it all he's got for this task and yet I'm just sitting here with my thumbs up my ass** I gripped my sword saying "as if I'm gonna loose to you" I charged at the long coat guy and slashed relentlessly.

* * *

While my slashes did connect the guy eventually flicked me in the forehead and kicked Alistair aside saying to me "self taught and purely improvisational" he looked at Alistair saying "and your to blinded by your hormones to focus"  **is he lecturing us in a fight what the hell** he told us "I forgot to introduce myself I'm Zayzgar Bucearati" he moved aside a portion of his long blond hair he told me "but despite your short coming you've both got potential" he opened a vial and let small droplets fall onto me and Alistair  **my wounds they're healing** Zayzgar then left only for a Vampire to yell "TRAITOR" **_Tohgai Funhan style- Hogygetsi Jingen_** he held his fingers flat and slashed while forming a light blue chainsaw like construct around it which in turn split the Vampire in two **what the that energy it wasn't Magic even I could tell that but he still managed to kill him in a single hit** Zayzgar told us "go to the Nagano prefecture of Japan and seek out Tohgai Funhan at the eternal gates if you wish for the power of Yōjutsu" he then waved and left as quickly as he arrived  **what the hell just happened** Alistair said "damn that was embarrassing" I walked on saying "let us never speak of that defeat again" he replied with "agreed" I nodded and fist bumped him **still I'm curious about that Yōjutsu thing if his display of it is anything to go by then it could really help me out** I clenched my fist  **I swore to Layla that I'd protect her while she protected me but what good is that promise if I'm not strong enough to fulfill it so that's why I need more power even if it's unreliable at best I'll protect her and the others.**

**Meanwhile with Vincent and Chihiro**

**Chihiro's pov**

Me and Vincent have been navigating the castle for a while now till we found an empty room I said "let's grab a few minutes in here" he went in while I mentioned "I don't want to be here I've got" he put his hand on my shoulder saying "I'm here Chihiro just like you've been here for me" **Vincent I I** I hugged him tightly saying "my family used to be servants to this family" I cried into his shoulder only to feel him patting my back saying "I'm right here for you Chihiro I've got your back" he shushed me in a comforting way and rocked side to side letting me cry  **I hated being here my parents were treat in ways worse than trash my Dad got died and Mom went missing** I cried more saying "I just want Dad back that's all" I explained to him what happened while he said "Chihiro it's ok" he took off his headband and put it on me saying "your a strong-willed woman who's always smiling that's the best thing about you Chihiro so don't loose that smile" he put his hand on my head saying "because your smile makes me want to smile" I couldn't help but blush wildly at his sudden sweetness **Vincent I I ahahahah** I couldn't look him in the eye due to feeling embarrassed **the thing is I've always had feelings for him at first I thought he was just a super sexy guy but as we got to know eachother and he slowly let his walls down I began seeing he's like me by that I mean as in someone who hasn't had an easy life but still manages to get by through the skin of our teeth** he stood up saying "let's go" I nodded till a voice said "Chihiro" I looked into the corner seeing a person being held prisoner who asked "is that you Chihiro" I approached her saying "Mom is that" she muttered "it is you"  **but she no no she.**

While I saw my Mom I noticed that she was hurt like hell saying "I've missed you so much my baby girl" I hugged her till she suddenly stabbed me saying "YOU ABANDONED ME" I fell back saying "Mommy what's" she shouted "YOU WORTHLESS CHILD YOUR THE REASON ME AND YOUR FATHER SUFFERED"  **this isn't real this can't be true I can't** I screamed in pain till Haku said "she's a freak" Layla muttered "how did I ever convince myself we were friends" I cried in pain while Alistair said "FREAK" Mizurio tried to freeze me till Gin ran at the sight of me  **no no no no no**  I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I grabbed my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yuzuru Shindome  
> Age- 6  
> Birthday- 7th July  
> Gender- Female  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Height- 3'7 or 109cm  
> Weight- 19kg or 41lbs  
> Hair colour- Snow white  
> Eye colour- Light blue  
> Shifter- None  
> Fun facts- A lot of the boys her age have crushes on her, according to Haku she's smarter than she should be for her age, she loves playing with Layla's hair due to it being so long, she is surprisingly good at housework, she wishes Haku could smile more (that came true thanks to the others), she has no ideal type of man due to her age, her favourite animal is a hippo, her favourite food is mint choch chip ice cream and she can play the piano pretty well despite her age.


	16. Refusal

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Chihiro's pov**

I kept on screaming at the sight of everyone turning against me till I saw Vincent  **no not him I can't bear him turning against me** however this one was the real deal since he said "Chihiro I'm here for you" he grabbed my hands and said "it's just an illusion we've walked into a trap room that's all" I burst into more tears saying "it felt so real Vincent I was so" he looked at me saying "Chihiro this is real" he wiped away my tears only to then pull me in for a kiss neither of us tried anything erotic yet he did it with so much passion I couldn't help myself I in kind gave him a kiss back **I hope this is real I can't bare not having him at my side** he then parted telling me "your my reality" at that moment more Vampire's came for us only for him to smash a hole in the wall that unleashed sunlight on them he told them "don't ever fuck with me or my girl again" **he said it with so much conviction and affection has he felt the same for me all this time** he told me "Chihiro the thing is I've always loved you ever since I met you I've wanted to be your man so much it hurts on occasions" I told him "you've got countless other girls into" he cut me off saying "you are the only woman I want Chihiro no one else could possibly compare to you" me and my now Werewolf boyfriend kissed again making me feel safe again.

**Now over to Haku's pov**

Eventually me and Alistair reached an annex like area with me saying "can't these places be less intricate" a large muscular Vampire said "nah" he landed saying "Master Xendris desires your death Haku Shindome so you must die" he charged for me **_Aquatic Grave_** I held him there till he burst out while Alistair drew two short swords and turned his arms into sushi saying "not a chance punk" he suddenly impaled him saying "I am not dieing not till Clara's had that date I promised her" he began cutting away so finely I struggled to keep up **despite what he says I can tell Clara is everything to him in a way I'm like that with Layla she torments me to no end, she makes so many dirty jokes it's not even funny and she pranks me like there's no tomorrow but in the end I don't know what I'd do without her at my side** Alistair had finally finished slicing up our foe only to say  ** _Scorched Earth_** he got incinerated by a fiery blast till more came along so I charged ahead and began cutting away so much so Alistair couldn't keep up with me  **I'm done holding them back all the time I'm done being a burden who's only good for causing panic I am done being afraid of my strength but most of all I am done** I shouted "PRETENDING I'M THE ONLY VICTIM" I cut down another one while feeling a burning fire within me **I am not going to loose not to them not to Gin not to Draven not to Alistair or anyone else I will be stand up for myself** at that moment I drove my blade into the last one's chest while roaring in an animalistic way all the while saliva connected my lower and upper lips together and my teeth sharpened into fangs  **I don't know what's going on but** with an immense amount of strength I slammed my fist into a door which sent it flying off it's hinges showing a throne room like area.

Once I knocked the door off it's hinges everyone else arrived gin remarked "um Haku are you ok" I nodded saying "I've just got a lot of pent up anger" all of us marched in while Xendris declared "welcome invaders" Draven was at his side saying "you idiot I never wanted this to happen" I remarked "you idiot I wasn't going to abandon you" he came down then smacked me on the head shouting "I WAS GONNA BETRAY MY DAD TO THE SEEKER'S WHEN THEY ARRIVED BUT YOU HAD TO SHOW UP AND RUIN MY PLAN YOU WHITE HAIRED KNUCKLEHEAD" I replied with "KNUCKLEHEAD SAY'S THE DUDE WHO CLEARLY WANTED YO STAY WITH US" he shouted "IT WAS FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT THEN AGAIN I DOUBT SOMEONE AS STUPID AS YOU COULD UNDERSTAND THAT" we snarled at eachother while holding our foreheads against them I shouted "TO THINK I CAME ALL THIS WAY A THANK YOU WOULDN'T BE MISPLACED" he said "LIKE I'D SAY THANKS TO A KNUCKLEHEAD" we growled at eachother more till Alistair said "HAKU DRAVEN EVIL MASTERMIND REMEMBER" we turned to his Dad only to burst out laughing **ah I've missed arguments like this** he then whispered "thanks Haku" I smirked and then faced Xendris.

* * *

Once we faced him he said "so my own son was plotting to betray me how impudent and with what exactly" he walked down saying "the fatherless boy who can't control his hate, the heir of the strongest Seeker alive, the mad dog who can't even smile, the lowly human who trifles with power beyond his understanding, the frozen maiden who hides herself, the servant girl who abandoned her own family" he chocked Draven saying "and you the son who doesn't seem to know his place" I tried to stab him however he merely battered me aside  **not done not yet** I charged for him and tried slashing at every angle I could manage all the while I felt strength building up inside me **I won't burden them anymore since I met them these people my only friends in the whole wide world have always supported me in so many ways be it through helping me learn to fight, protecting me when I've been downed in battle but most of all they saved me from the prison of my own pride before I met them I forced myself to do everything alone because I was to afraid of looking weak but now** I shouted "EVERYONE LET'S DO THIS" Alistair drew his blades and helped me cut away while Gin helped out with the punching fortunately we were able to separate Draven before hand **I haven't tried this out for a while to be honest I was hoping to save it for mine and Draven's rematch** I leapt back and held my sword ready saying  ** _Njörðr first secret sword- Hitsugi_** by charging a massive amount of high pressure water I was able to surround my sword in it which in turn increased it's cutting ability at that stage I charged and cut at Xendris's abdomen taking a chunk of it away.

Once I cut him he cried out in pain saying "you filthy human" he attempted to unleash swarms of bats on me till **_Rift_** they disappeared leading me to turn around saying "what're you doing here" Layla walked in saying "I thought about it and Haku" she put her hand on my shoulder saying "it wouldn't be fair to leave the work to you" I stood up while she looked on asking "ok who's the villain here" I pointed to Xendris and charged at him again he attempted to hit me but Layla teleported me over his head letting me cut his spine  **that gives me an idea** she began teleporting me all over the place while everyone else helped me out all the while I kept on cutting him  **it's almost as if she's read my mind on what to do not that that's a bad thing** she eventually landed me at her side saying "take a quick break Haku" I panted while Vincent, Gin and Alistair handled it however Draven got by my side saying "let's do this Haku" I nodded and stood ready much to Layla's concern.

**Over to Draven's pov**

Me and Haku charged for my Dad and slammed our fists into his face Haku then slashed him saying "Draven behind you" I did a summersault and evaded him  **this kid this blasted kid he's the most stubborn man I've ever encountered in my life who has no regard for his own safety** Haku blocked a direct hit  **and yet he's going to this much trouble to help me of all people out true he's a Knucklehead but he's still one of the most dependable men I've ever had the chance to meet so that's why I won't let his choice be a one he regrets from now on I'll do whatever I can to help him out and the others because at the end of the day he's the only friend I have anymore** I however saw time stop for everyone baring Haku and Gin.

 


	17. Strength Vs Strength

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic, Shifter Summoning/Alternations and other power's_**

**Haku's pov**

I stood in the frozen time with Draven and Gin saying "here we go again" a low growly voice said "do you want power or not" Draven looked about as the voice said "DO YOU" Draven said "yeah I do Sheesh"  **not how mine and Gin's Awakening went but oh well** Draven then began chanting:

_I the forsaken warrior of darkness shall become the thorn in my enemies side and if my friends get into trouble I shall do whatever it takes to stop them_

**_Wriggle and writhe Hebigami_** time then resumed as Draven now had a meter long nodachi style blade with multiple spikes that made it resemble a human spin he told Xendris "once I was a coward who feared you Father but now I AM DONE BEING A COWARD" he swayed his blade only for it to separate into a whip like construct the cut away at Xendris  **so this is Draven's power huh it's brutal as hell but for Draven that's just perfect** Draven then began fighting him till Zoldus came along and tackled me into a wall that sent us falling down a shaft.

Once we fell down I saw we were in a pit like area with chains on Zoldus told me "you boy have intervened in my brother's life for too long" he charged at me with a longsword so I blocked saying "DRAVEN ISN'T YOUR PAWN" I kicked him then went for a flurry of cuts saying "he's a guy who just wants someone to understand him as a person not a fighter" he kicked me then slammed his fist into my repeatedly saying "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT AS HIS BROTHER IT SADDENS ME KNOWING THE SHIT HE'S ENDURED WITHOUT ME BEING ABLE TO SUPPORT HIM" I blocked one of his fists while he asked "tell me do you have siblings Haku Shindome" I pushed him off saying "a little sister that's all" I panted a bit while saying "it's true I'd do anything to protect her but what your doing is being unhealthily protective did you ever ask Draven if he wanted you to do this WELL DID YOU" he came at me again with more force so much so I dropped Njörðr leading to me having to use my fists he shouted "I DID WONDER IF WHAT I WAS DOING WAS RIGHT I ALWAYS QUESTIONED MY EVERY MOVE DEEP DOWN" I picked up a rock and smacked him about while he said "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE HAVING YOUR FATHER CONTROL YOUR EVER MOVE HUH I COULDN'T EVEN TAKE A BREATH WITHOUT BEING TOLD HOW LONG I SHOULD HOLD IT FOR THAT'S WHY I SENT DRAVEN AWAY TO PROTECT HIM FROM HIM"  **what the hells going on he told us that he brought Draven back because their Dad ordered him to hold up** I avoided his hits again  **"I WAS GONNA BETRAY MY DAD TO THE SEEKER'S WHEN THEY ARRIVED" oh my God I am such an idiot that's why Zoldus brought him back to aid in his betrayal he knew he couldn't do it alone so he had his brother come support him damn it all I've fucked up this time** I relayed my thoughts to Zoldus who told me "it's about time you figured it out" he stood till he asked "you've messed up sure but why don't we go back up there and fix it" I was about to till I felt my skin crackling as white scales formed over it and my hair grew slightly.

**Over to Layla's pov**

After Haku got knocked down the shaft we've all kept fighting Xendris who was still putting up a fight for the past hour Alistair had just survived a hit from him was now covered in blood till he said "I can do this all day Old man" he smirked while Mizurio threw icy daggers at him only for them to melt Xendris then told us "fine if this is how you want it" he began giving off a hugely dangerous intent only then crying out **_Eternal Darkness_** his body became surrounded in darkness around the stomach area down to his feet while he had a set of spider leg like things from his back he told us "this form nearly killed Albert Hall last time we fought" he cracked his knuckles saying "it was a fight for the ages in fact that single fight is what earned the man my respect I might not agree with the Treaty but he alone has earned my respect what good can some children do" his movements were drastically increased till Gin engaged him in battle using his fists at rapid speeds **to the naked eye it looks like he's throwing wild attacks when really each hit is a well coordinated attack that's planed well in advance Gin when we found you all anyone saw was a sniveling wreck now your a braver person then you know and for that I respect you as does everyone else** he finally delivered a hit to Xendris that pushed him back of only a little till he shouted "VIDAR NOW" **_Ragnarok Break Point_** he unleashed a huge burst of energy that blew open a hole behind Xendris who despite shaking it off said "you little brat" he stood back up saying "fine I'll entertain you" Gin merely held his fists ready while Draven sat back **he's exhausted already damn it he's one of our more powerful fighters no I've got to believe in Gin if nothing else he can at least try to hold his own but I'm the most useless one here** I used a healing potion on myself, Alistair and Vincent who was on the ground after getting beaten up earlier by Xendris  **my family run the damned Underworld we're famed for our power of Rift Magic yet I've never even tried to learn an offensive spell in my life I told myself I didn't want to hurt people but the truth is I was scared I'd become a bad person with it that I'd go crazy with power but I have faith that everyone will help me get back to my usual self especially Haku I promised him I'd protect him while he protects me so unless I get at least a bit more power than I'll let not just him down but I'll let myself down.**

* * *

**Over to Gin's pov**

After I began clashing with Xendris I upper cutted him while going for a spin kick to his jaw however he intercepted then hit me through a pillar I pulled myself up saying "you hit like Haku" Draven shouted "HA LOL" till Xendris chocked me saying "you are very bold Human but your also extremely brave fighting one as powerful as me alone" he pressed down saying "if more Humans had that kind of courage then there'd be no need for the Seeker's"  **damn damn damn it hurts like hell** my Mom's face flashed before me  **Mom I'm sorry I might die here but just know you've always been my Hero for all the things you've done for me over the years after Dad died** I was left kicking about hoping to break free **the last few months of my life have been fun I've met some great people some scary people and a beautiful person** my face turned to Mizurio **no I won't die here I'll survive I promised her she'd never need to know the pain of loosing a friend so I won't die I'll live I'll live** I screamed "I'LL LIVE" in the heat of the moment I felt a sensation within Vidar who I in synch with said **_Comet Calamity Vidar_** I became surrounded in a suit of platinum coloured armour that had serval spikes along the shoulder's and my forearms **it must have raised my height a little** Vidar told me "this is your Alternation Gin" I clenched my fist while he told me "this power awakens in response to a desire you desired the power to live on for your friends and this is what you attained" **I look like Iron Man in this thing what the heck** at that moment I saw the spikes launch off acting just like missiles that sent Xendris flying back a little  **ok gotta take note of that one** he lunged back at me so I using my fists slammed him into the ceiling _ **Ragnarok Break point**_ he got bathed in the energy all the while Layla set up a barrier to protect herself and the others **so based on what's going on with my Alternation it seems that I get the armour the missiles and retain my original ability to build up energy I've got to try and improve this ability someone ah** Xendris you see had come at me with full force.

Once he came at me he pinned me to the floor and tore my armour open shouting "YOU AND YOUR COMRADES HAVE OVER STEPPED YOUR BOUNDS" he eventually picked up a chunk of it and stabbed me in the abdomen with it "ahahahah" I could feel the blood on me and the metal in my flesh  **it's just like then when Dad died no no no** I remembered the car crash that killed my Dad till *slam* something hit Xendris that made us all quake in fear  **it can't be** the creature before us had pure white scales with sharpened teeth some large Draconic wings and fingernails that had sharpened into claws  **the coat it's wearing it's Haku's it couldn't be right** the creature then dropped Njörðr alongside Zoldus who was covered in bruises and burns however the thing that arrived went for Layla **no I won't let it hurt her hey wait a minute** once it saw her instead of attacking it just stroked her hair muttering in an animalistic voice "Layla" it then turned to face Xendris with a fierce stance ******I get it now Haku's brutality in battle was never stubbornness or even him wanting to end a fight quickly no it's because he's a Humanoid Dragon** Mizuro came up with a set of healing potion's potions and applied then to my wound saying "it's ok now Gin" I smiled saying "I really fucked up didn't I" I chuckled half-heartedly all the while she rested my head on her lap.


End file.
